Stop Running
by Fandemondwriter
Summary: Drusilla is a 16 year old girl with her average teen problems, three best friends. With them she goes threw life not needing boys, but then Jacob returns a new him and imprints on her, with the fact that she has scary powers and was abandoned by her father, will she trust Jacob before it's too late and she loses him forever?
1. Chapter 1 The return of Him

**1. Return of a new **_Him_**?**

_This is my first story posted here and I'm a little scared of what I might get. Like people please try to be as mean as you can, because really what can I make of 'I like it' where's the inspiration, where am I supposed to get my push from. So don't be afraid because I can take it…_

_Okay go now and read, thanks._

It was a Friday and I for one was glad about it. It had felt like Monday all week. It was pretty early and so I amongst a very few, were waiting for the school day to start. Mathew, a dark-skinned boy, stood off in the spot were he normally did at this time, waiting for his girlfriend. Of course that wouldn't be for another half an hour since it was like freaking seven in the morning and school won't start till eight ten. Why the hell am I here this early and not dreaming for another half an hour, oh yeah, because I don't have a car and had to get a ride from Britney's mother, Diana Malavazos.

I looked up at the grey sky, my long red hair bobbing as I did so, still in its neat pony tail, high on the back of my head. Small drops of rain landed on my pale freckle-filled face and I blinked as a few fell in my emerald green eyes. At the moment I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans that showed off my really long legs, ripped at the knees and then my top was an all black shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath striped black and red. I also wore black fingerless gloves with and brown combat boots and my grey satchel bag hanging off the left shoulder. I might not really be into fashion trends like some girls, but even I have to admit this looked good and decent unlike those whores at this school which decide to wear mini skirts and high heels, I mean who do they impress, really?

My name is Drusilla Henderson, I have long curly red hair and green eyes with a light skin tone, or to be more blunt, pale skin. My height is 5.6 and I have an 85cm seized bust with smooth curves and I'm not fat, but I am not a skinny-ass bitch either. Sorry for my Spanish, hey I don't speak French.

"Silla!" Megan Gloom, one of my four best friends, screamed when she jumped on my back.

Right now people filled into school and were looking at us, but they were use to seeing the way me and my friend act so they just looked away again. I hadn't realized in my time-thinking and looking to the sky that time had jumped to seven twenty two. I always seemed to be in a day dream just a few moments and the outside world just sped up around me, weird.

"Hey Meg…" I smiled at her on my back, her skinny arms wrapping around my shoulders to stay in place.

Her skin was like the rest of the Quileute women, a russet, but more lighter then the rest since her family were both Italian and Quileute. Her eyes were more round and looked anime like her attitude and her face looked innocent. Everyone fell for her looks. She was shorter then I at about five feet exactly and small breast about 79cm, but she had no problems getting guys.

"Did you do you homework?" She asked me, getting off when we entered the building.

She was really the only one I was waiting for since Rachel and Alumina would be late as always. Lucky little things, they got more sleep then me.

"Yeah I did, only thing I could do besides sleeping and reading" I told her as we continued walking to the math class. We both started talking about whether pig blood tasted like chicken; I mean everything tasted like chicken these days.

Later on Alumina walked down the hall to us flipping her long blond hair, her skin a lighter colour then mine and sky blue eyes. Her breasts were also smaller than mine, but more noticeable than Megan's at a size of 81cm. A tall figure like a model, with a round face, at five foot nine, taller than me, she had taken ballet till last year, having gotten bored.

"Oh my good gracious!" Alumina said as soon as we were in ear shot getting that gossip tone on.

"I would ask, but if it has anything to do with the _Sam Gang_ then no thanks" I said and Alumina turned her rosy pink face to Megan.

She was pale, like most white kids at school and had her face pink from the cold. Her blue sweater not protecting her fully from the cold and her blue skinny jeans also no help, but if she cared less about fashion and more about heat this wouldn't be a problem.

"Paul Lahote just sent Mathew into the hospital!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alumina here was a gossip queen in school and so when she spoke people listened. To get the latest news, on who's dating who and what's on every ones mind, for today it was the beat-down that I had missed.

"I was walking up the steps and saw Mathew screaming at Paul, or the group, and wham Paul just hit him once and Mathew was out like a light. His face is like broken, literally and they had to call the ambulance. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it" She finished, and her story was proven somewhat true as the ambulance's sirens sounded outside. People hurried to go see and Alumina smiled triumphantly.

"Okay what the hell, get out of my damn way!" We heard Rachel Littesea make her way through the crowed and towards us.

She, like Alumina, was made to be a model with the perfect oval face. Her long black hair hanging loose around her face, small freckles over her nose and just under her light brown, almost reddish eyes with the same size breast as Alumina, but less noticeable. She was all Quileute and full of energy like always. Just be scared on the days when she isn't talking, it means she's thinking of hurting people. I've known these weird girls most of my life here in La-Push and we've never been apart, there had been a time we fought, but that's it.

"Okay Lumy what happened to Mathew's face" Rachel said once she was in front of Alumina knowing she would have the details.

"Well…" She told her story over and I tuned out like always. With friends like mine, you learn to tune out of conversations and into some dreamland.

When the bell rang we moved to class and waited for the teacher, first period maths. It was clear that the news about Mathew had gotten to everyone so the class was buzzing about it. I was glad to be one of the first to have found out, but still I wish I had seen it myself. No I'm not bloodthirsty, I just wanted to see some action lately it's been quiet and boring besides hearing about the murders in Forks. Also about some Bella chick winding up in the forest and the Cullen family going poof, like a magic trick and there just gone.

"Poor Mathew I hope his face won't be too damaged" Megan said as our small group stood at the back of the large classroom. I nodded my head for the poor idiot, but he should know better then to go straight up to the Sam Gang and start screaming at them. A fight is just bound to break out with Paul in it.

"Yeah, but if he gets Carlisle I'm sure he'll be fine" Alumina said not having heard about the disappearance.

She liked Carlisle since she had gone to Forks hospital once and he was there to help. Many liked him because of his kindness, even I did and trust me, a guy getting my trust or anyone for that matter, is hard. I had ended up going there a few times because of my reckless behavior. Like cliff diving, Sam had been mad at me for that because I jumped from their height. You know where only suicidal people would jump and he had seen me somehow. Also doing dangerous stunts with my skateboard, it broke so did my knee cap and I really don't want to mention the other time at this party. Wow my mom went crazy when she heard that.

"Didn't you hear about the Cullen's?" I asked Alumina and she nodded, of coarse she knew, what didn't _the_ gossip queen know?

"But maybe they are back" She said with a soft smile, she had so much hope in people. I guess she needs a shot at the real world, let see you trust then, babe.

"Looks like Jacob isn't here again" Rachel said teasing Megan about it. Poor Megan had fallen pray to his charm and good looks.

It was odd that he didn't show up, but it had happened before like with Jared and Paul and Embry. I actually expected it when I had the dream about him, looking lost and afraid. I knew that he would join that group sooner or later, the signs were all there too.

"Yeah…" she sighed unhappy and I gave Rachel a glare, but soon turned to a soft look. She had also fallen for one of them and now has to watch from afar. I for one didn't mind them staying away from everyone especially from me.

"Class, take you're seats please" Miss Tulsan said and set her red files on her desk waiting for us to sit.

She was a short woman of about twenty nine and short black hair. She was way to pretty to be stuck in a small town teaching some brats and yet here she was teaching us, I am not a brat, yet you sit amongst them. Join the dark side, oh shut up, shutting up.

I sat next to Megan and Rachel behind us next to Alumina. For the next ten minutes I paid close attention to her, but soon glanced outside at the rain. It always poured down and I loved it. My imagination took over and I was outside dancing and kicking up the puddles. I was there for who knows how long when the class started to make a noise.

I looked around then saw their faces looking at the door. There stood a tall guy, his raven-black hair cut short, body tremendously muscle-tone added with the height, it was hard to recognize him.

"Jacob" Megan whispered excitedly and then I noticed the similarities if it weren't for those deep-set dark brown eyes of his, but they lost there twinkle some how. This really was Jacob Black, but so different.

He wore a light brown, long sleeved shirt that held tight to his torso and a pair of baggie dark blue jeans. I knew better then to find him hot, but I did. Blushing I kept looking as did the rest of the class.

"Mr. Black" Miss Tulsan said also surprised.

"Sorry I'm late, my ride was kind of in the middle of something before picking me up" He said in a deeper voice than before, and Megan seemed even more excited to hear it.

"Please just try to catch up, go sit down" The only seat open was at the back and I think he was glad to have it.

He moved to the back and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had cut his hair and changed everything. His eyes moved to mine as well as he moved past our tables and then he stopped. For the next minute that's all he did, just looked at us in shock, like we had been the ones to change, or at me. His eyes unfocused then focused again. It took all my will-power to look away; no one has gotten me to feel shy with a look. But that look seemed so possessive and heated, I didn't want to feel this, my heart racing inside my chest as if it might burst and that happy sensation took over my body causing a shy smile to come to my face.

Why the hell was Jacob doing this to me, _no go away!_ The only thing that ever comes from stupid feelings like this was a broken heart and I already had half a heart, let me cling to that piece, it's the only thing holding me together, please.

"Is there a problem Jacob?" Miss Tulsan asked standing by the blackboard with a book in her hands.

He blinked shaking his head more confused then ever. I felt my heart flutter, but I was afraid to let it. I couldn't let it break again; I barely survived the last time. I pushed the feeling away, deep in a box locking it and shove that box into a deep hole pouring the cement in and letting it dry. I let that box be forgotten, losing the key and going back to reality. Here I knew that real love would never exist.

"No ma'am" He moved on and took his seat.

"That was odd" Megan said and I nodded writing down what Miss Tulsan wrote. Her young face was more annoyed now than it had been and it seemed to turn into a thoughtful face. I continued the rest of the period as normal.

"This is your homework" She announced and I gaped at the board. Yep she was annoyed; she would always give lots of homework if she was.

"You're kidding me" I whispered and scribbled the homework down just as the bell rang.

I stood and stretched, turning on my heels and away from her eyes.

" H…I love math, isn't it magical" I said directing the sarcasm at no one really, but Rachel answered with a yip so did Megan equally sarcastic.

We left the class last as always waiting for Rachel to pack her things in her bag not wanting to carry them in her arms. When we left the door a large hand grabbed my arm and I turned to find Jacob there. His hand was supper hot and I feared that he really was sick, but there were other fears in this touch.

"Can I walk with you to class?" He asked and I looked at my friends.

"Go ahead Silla" Alumina said heading to her locker, Rachel followed, but Megan was slower to react.

"See you in Science Drusilla" She finally turned and walked off. I could see this upset her.

"Okay" I said after watching her leave. I calmed myself down and found it easer than others. I could relax around Jacob, odd and nice at the same time.

We both walked in silence to my locker and I was glad for that. Jacob was being really weird, I mean I had never really talked to him much and I didn't plan on doing it now, but I knew that he was not the Jacob everyone knew. I opened my locker and took out my science book then looked at my time table.

Math Advanced

Natural Science higher

Music/Drama

History

Lunch

English first language

Quileute second language

P.E.

I sighed and closed my locker. Jacob was looking down the hall at Jared who was raising his eyebrows at him. Jacob just shrugged and Jared left with Kim in tow. I sighed seeing them, was it really that necessary to have them be together all the time, even if it was really cute how they acted around each other. _Ah young love is cute, but when life hits you…well you know._

"Okay so I have Music after this and you?" I asked, as we walked to the lab, trying to make some small-talk in this awkward silence.

"Um…computer then English" He said and I felt somewhat sad that I wouldn't be with him till lunch. _Why are you making me feel like this?_ I asked him in my mind. Hadn't I pushed those emotions away? I pushed these aside and kept my mind on more important topics, like school.

"Oh" was all I said. We got there quick and stood outside waiting for the bell to ring.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked after a few minuets and I shrugged, but really I was freaking, leave me alone. I haven't wanted anyone new in my life and I definitely won't let you break down my wall.

"Normally Megan, Alumina or Rachel sit with me so I don't know" He nodded and the bell rang. Everyone moved to their seat and Rachel moved next to me. Jacob turned to her and asked as I hoped he wouldn't.

"Can I sit here?" She raised both her brows and then glared at him, even if he was her cousin; I knew she wouldn't be nice to him. _Good girl, later I'll give you a cookie for behaving. _

"No" She said and turned away from him; he nodded and moved to a seat in the back next to Paul.

I was more surprised that Paul was in class then Rachel's mean behavior. She was always like that with everyone besides us. I was really glad about that more and more.

"Good morning kids" Mr. Michelson said as he walked in and everyone greeted back.

We sat, and he just spoke of the safety rules in the Lab, like we hadn't already learned about them in grade eight. I zoned out for most of the period except when he gave us homework.

"I want to see it summarized and in your books by Monday" I wrote them down and the bell rang.

"More homework for the weekend" Rachel said as we walked out the class this time there was no Jacob waiting.

Instead I saw him talking to Paul. I resisted the urge to go over to him and instead turned to head to the music room at the far side of school. Yes space will clear my head. Music class was fun as me and Alumina both were in it. Megan and Rachel were in Art and Design class.

We all got sorted into our groups and just sang la, oh and ah. No words this time. I loved it, I got time to have fun and prepare for the real boring day ahead. Except for PE, that was another favorite.

Miss Burgan or Burger as Alumina calls her was teaching this class.

"Okay next month there's a musical so here's a script you can all audition on Thursdays and Fridays music lesson" We all took the thick pack of papers and started to read through before the bell rang.

"I totally wanna be the second best friend, she gets most of the attention besides the first, being the lead" Alumina announced and I nodded.

'You might be lead again like last year. She loves your powerful voice" Alumina said as we moved to History. Which all four of us shared again, _Yay!_

That class was boring and long, but this time I didn't even try to pay attention to Miss Apollo as her African accent filled the class room. She was just that boring. This time I was next to Alumina and in front of us were Rachel and Megan

When the bell rang she had us wait like always till she was satisfied and let us leave.

"Food" Rachel said rubbing her flat tummy. With how she eats, I wondered if she had a black hole were her stomach should be.

Entering the cafeteria we got into the long line. It didn't take long for us to get down the aisles. Rachel grabbed whatever food she thought looked good, which was mostly everything. I took one apple, a small salad, fruit salad and a veggie burger. I greeted the cooks and they smiled at me. They mostly loved Rachel for her large apatite and being the only girl besides the Sam Gang, but Rachel came close.

"Okay I think this is enough" Rachel said having two slices of pizza, a burger, a fruit salad, cup of chocolate and vanilla pudding, one cup of jelly and an apple with a small bowl of carrot slices.

Megan just had a fruit cup and a banana. Alumina had one burger, a pizza slice and a pudding cup. We all took a bottle of water and sat ourselves near the window as always. The groups in school were like all groups. Jokes with jokes, Geeks with geeks and then there was us. All four of us could fit into any group. Geeks, bitch/cheerleaders or popular, a loner group, all of them would welcome us. We were like the Sam gang, a tight group that only spoke to each other and let no one in. Anyone would want to be in on what we were.

Then there was the Sam gang that seemed more shut off then us. They looked dangerous and were all super hot, everyone wanted to be in that group. Guys wanted to be like the guys and girls wanted the guys.

I looked over at their table seeing them all laugh and talk. Kim was among the group, the only girl. She never seemed to leave Jared's side since he went into that gang. It was actually sweet how Jared was always focused on her, when she was gone he was heartbroken like she had left forever and when they saw each other again it would be like a year had past for both of them.

I was now looking for Jacob (stupid me), his back was to me, but it seemed he knew I was looking because he turned. Once our eyes met it was hard to pull away and again I felt the need to go over to him, like this force was pulling me to him. I could see his emotions play out in his eyes from here. They were confused yet loving and kind. It was the window to your sole and yet people never seem to see what people felt and just assumed.

The rest of his group saw he wasn't paying attention and also looked at me, but I only saw him now. I could feel something reaching out to him. I wanted to go to him, be near him, but I feared that getting close to any guy so soon would hurt more than to be alone.

"…Yo Silla, Drusilla are you on planet earth" I heard Alumina call to me.

"Oh…huh…what were you saying" She shook her head at me. _Thank you Lumy for being such and attention hogger, thank you for saving me from his eyes, _is it just me or did that sound really silly.

"Nothing just wanna know what you're looking at?" She looked past me and must have seen Jacob. "Creep" She whispered. I turned to see that Jacob was glaring at her and then it soften when he looked at me again.

I quickly turned away, Megan was also looking over at the group with hurt eyes and I felt the need to apologize. _Damn it, this day is not normal!_

"I think Jacob likes you" She said to me and gave me a soft smile.

"If so, then what? Remember what happened last time you trusted a guy like him" Alumina looked angrily at her food. I knew she didn't like the thought of me getting hurt, but did she really believe Jacob was like my ex?

She could remember the time I had been so hurt that I couldn't even walk strait. It was like I was bleeding from the inside, it hurt so much and I had lost my mind. He had moved away after that and not many knew what happened, I sure still felt like he was here. It was hard not to forget what he had done. I really had thought that I could trust, but I should have known. People like him were bad news from birth till death.

"I don't feel so good" I mumbled and Alumina had an apology playing at her lips.

"Forget it, he left and I'm over the guy, but I'm not ready. Never will I be" I said getting up. "I've lost my appetite, I'll be in the music room if you're looking for me, so please don't look for me" I walked away.

'I'm also not hungry" I heard Rachel say before I was out of ear shot.

I stomped down the hall and barged into the room. It was empty, just like I was hoping and I took my spot on the small stage. I took a CD with Flute music on it and let it play. I swayed to the music till I heard someone walk in. Great, someone followed me and I was going to blow up in their face. Well not really, but they were going to see the wrong side of me.

"_Broken by Leona Lewis" this song goes to Drusilla, and please tell me if you want more people of earth…or other planets. I'd love to hear from you!_


	2. Chapter 2 Confusing Me

**Chapter 2 – Confusing Me.**

**First:** I don't own Twilight books, those are all Stephanie's creations, but I do own most of the characters, except for the vampires and Werewolf pack, along with Bella. Thanks

**Second:** If they don't resemble the characters true personality then speak up, I'll change it as best I can.

**Third and last:** The song is _Glitter in the air by Pink_ and then another is _Do what you want by Evanescent__. _I don't know, I just thought it needed some beat to this story.

**Run**

Run…to where

Get away…but from what

Cry the pain away

What had hurt me?

Forget

Yes, bruises fad…

But memory remains

So run

Run

And never let anyone in

Because the pain scars you

_Okay, second chapter with a poem to help introduce this next part. Please do tell me what you think and if there are any Question about the story, ask, I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but my world is mixed, my head is filled with so many other story ideas and I've hardly had time really, with Exam's and damn projects. **Teachers officially confuse me.**_

**[Did you know: that a red wolf is hardly seen anymore? Because there dieing out, that's sad because there really cute and small wolves] ***_I got that from the internet, blame it for not being true*_

_Last time on Stop Running…_

"_I don't feel so good" I mumbled and Alumina had an apology playing at her lips._

"_Forget it, he left and I'm over the guy, but I'm not ready. Never will I be" I said getting up. "I've lost my appetite, I'll be in the music room if you're looking for me, so please don't look for me" I walked away._

'_I'm also not hungry" I heard Rachel say before I was out of ear shot. _

_I stomped down the hall and barged into the room. It was empty, just like I was hoping and I took my spot on the small stage. I took a CD with Flute music on it and let it play. I swayed to the music till I heard someone walk in. Great, someone followed me and I was going to blow up in their face. Well not really, but they were going to see the wrong side of me. _

…

My eyes landed on there chest, since he was so damn tall and damn built. It took me a little while to look up to his brown eyes, which I knew would show something as to what he was thinking, finding me here on the brink of breaking into pathetic tears.

"Drusilla?" he said my name like it was a precious flower or something amazing and special that deserved nothing but adoration.

That had me almost feel better, that he thought of me like that. Yet then I was feeling angry because he had followed me, _wasn't it obvious I wanted to be alone, or did I have to lock the door just to keep him out? _Then that anger was gone as I saw the concern in his deep brown eyes. Watching me as if I where some skittish animal about to bolt for the door, which I might just do if he wasn't in the way.

"What do you want Jacob" I said, a little harsh, but I'm like that. I had others getting to me like he was, trying to get into my head, and in his case, my heart.

He doesn't move, but I can see that I've hurt him with my snap. It hurts me then too, to know I've hurt him. I can almost feel the pain being shared between us like we're one. My mind is jumbled and I'd have easily given in, somewhere in my head I know I'd be falling for him, but there's just too much pain blocking it out and I think I'll never really get over to where he is. To one day trust what he puts out and care like he cares, there will always be some memory holding me back.

Suddenly Jacob moves and I'm taken out of my thoughts as he takes a seat next to me, looking a little unsure. He knows me in a way; he can see that testing me like others girls will only have me running fast, further.

"You alright?" he asks and I'm looking to the back of the class, musical instrumented stacked against the wall. _What I'd do to have the freedom of the musical notes plaid_.

"I'm fine" I say, but again it comes out sounding really mean. I'm striking out at Jacob to make him realize that I'm not worth staying, yet inside I'm begging him to ignore it. I dare a look and then look away again as I've been caught, the heat rises to my cheeks.

There is silence again and it feels so odd to me, not like I can't stand it, but like I can actually stay in it forever. It feels nice just to sit here, even if we're not talking. My emerald green eyes peek at him again and he's still looking at me. Then there's that pull again, my heart jumps and I can't look away from his deep brown eyes and I'm lost in there softness. Jacob Black is doing something to my heart, something to my soul and I can't figure out what. My head won't clear enough to let me think.

Suddenly fear grips my heart and pulls me into a memory, where I had trusted before and only got hurt as a reply to my love. This dark feeling takes over and I can't stand it. Standing up and looking away from those deep set eyes, at the floor instead. _I was a toy; I don't want to be one again._ Yet the pull in my heart has a pull on my body, making me want to look at him, be closer to him, maybe even hold hands…kiss. My face flushes.

"Why did you follow me?" I accuse him and I can hear the hurt when he speaks.

"You looked like something was bugging you and I just wanted to make sure you where okay" He tells me, I could cry from that care in his deep voice. _Please…please what, what do I want? _

"Well I'm fine!" I snapped at him and glare, now he'll get the point and leave me, he'll stop running after me and just go after someone else.

"You don't look fine" he tells me and stands.

Taking the few steps to me and reaches out a large hand to my face and I flinch away from it. Yet it still hangs there, in front of my face and his eyes try to tell me it's safe, he won't hurt me. Then they move again and both his hands are on my face. Softy caressing my cold face with his burning hot hands, as those hands also brings a sense of safety with them and so much caring. I'm not one to cry, but was there ever a time, when someone touched you so softly that you just couldn't help cry. Was there ever a time where someone had you feel so safe that it had you falling into there arms and be the breakable thing you are. I'm sure I've never felt like that, but now I feel it, I feel like the strength in Jacob is enough to let me be weak for once, to really brake and trust that he'll fix me. _Have I ever really felt this…loved?_

That train of thought changes fast as I realize he only started noticing me today and clams to care, when he finds out about everything, then he'll turn away, away from me. Still my body wants to stay here, even if my mind doesn't. _Just a little bight longer_ It pleads with me _lets pretend a little bight longer._ My eyes close and my heart begins to rest, as I fall just a little into it. _Just feel something else…but this…fear, for once._

Yet I can't fully fall, because it's not real, love will never be real. I push away from him and shot a glare at him. The fear is back and I'm putting up my walls.

"Stop that!" I scold him and step away from him, his hand dropping at his sides "If I wanted someone to follow me I would have asked! Just leave me alone" I say and move past him then run down the hall and into the girls bathroom.

I lock myself in one of the stalls and pull my legs up, rest my chin on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs and the tears start to blur my vision. Then I'm screaming at myself, mentally, for letting it last that long. It's because of his stupid eyes that I had even let him touch me, because of his strong and deep voice, because of the safety he made me feel. _Bustard! That moronic, idiot with half a brain, how dare he even think of trying to break my walls._ I've built the large gray walls up so high and strong just so assholes like him don't get to my heart and yet he still bangs on it.

_How dare he?! _I start blinking the tears away and reflexively my hand touches my left cheek. _It's hot_, I realize just then and also I can feel the little tingling sensation left behind. I've never felt like this, not in a while. My other hand is on my right cheek and if I were a cat I'd be purring. _Jacob's so warm, I feel much better and so odd._ My eyes are heavy lidded and I tilt my head into my left hand, _so warm, like the rays of the sun had just touches me._ I feel different. If I'd been talking, my words would sound less then a whisper. Now I'm really confused and tears start to fall past my closed eye lids.

I'm still a little angry, but it's not at Jacob anymore, more at myself and how he makes me feel. I'm so confused now and feel a little overwhelmed. If these feelings, what ever they are or what ever the hell they mean for me, had shown up in weeks slowly and more in slight doses rather then just poring on me like some bucket filled with water I'd be a little bit ready for what ever they hold to me. Yet they didn't start slow nor do I have any intention of thinking what they could mean for me.

I had to think of something else, be reminded that there was others things then this and I had more _"friends"_ then the small group, so I knew who I could talk to for a little normality, even if it made my skin crawl. **(Don't worry; you'll see very soon why I put Friends in brackets)**

The English class was filling up with kids, most Quileute and Makah treble descendents, since this is the La-Push school which goes from Kinder garden to Grade twelve, the large school grounds perfectly split to keep each kid at there own grounds and out of trouble. (For those who actually want to stay out of trouble.)

Either way, it would be normal to see kids with dark tan skin around the school rather then pale faces like myself, another thing that had my group so odd, we just don't blend in well, along with another few kids, one being Britney. **Not Spears genus,** Britney Malavazos, the girl's mother brings me to school each morning as my mother takes her home after school.

She was near the window, more to the back then the front and talking to two girls with dark coppery skin and dark brown eyes, the same futures that had me thinking they where sisters or at least related. One had short shoulder length hair as she was tall and a little skinny even and the girl next to her had long silky black-brown hair that just reached past her shoulder blades as it cascaded down her back. She was a few inches shorter then the other girl with slightly rounder cheeks as her sibling or family member. They both listened to Britney ramble about something and seemed to cling on her every word.

Britney adored this attention and flipped her long bushy mess of hair as two shinny and large clips held them out of her face and behind her ears. Her face was round-ish and held a mess of freckles as it seemed to pull a little long, making it look very odd. Giving a new meaning to: _**why the long face**_**.** She had squinty green eyes and caramel colored skin, still pail from lack of sun and at least three inches height to me with deep set curves and long smooth legs she loved showing off on those rare occasions where the sun came out. _What girl didn't love showing some skin, even I liked those sunny days._

Instead now they held skin tight tights, which looked like jeans and she had on a long green mini dress with a black crop jacket and a pair of large lime green sneakers which added to her height and I suppose matched her dress. (**Again I'm not much for following trends so I'm not really sure how it works.)**

I then knew what to open our conversation with as I walked over with my large caring smile on and gave her a Paris Hilton hello, air huge and a kiss blown on both sides of her face as we say 'hey girl'.

"I'm loving the outfit Brit, so you and so cute" I say and she puts a hand over her heart smiling in a way of thanks.

'I know right" the girl with short hair said and her shorter friend nodded enthusiastically. I guess Britney's popular here so she'll have someone following her around and telling her just how beautiful she is, even if she has a fuck-face, **sorry again for my Spanish.**

"Girls please, but thanks" she tells me and I lean against a desk feeling proud of the fact that I've learned 'bitch' language well enough to fit in with them. I'm hoping you can see why I called her a 'friend' and not my friend. Sure I can be classified as a bitch for using people like her, but there's a long story behind why I can't trust her, any more.

"I'm so glad its Friday, but bummed out on the homework" the shorter girl says then and I nod at her.

"You're telling me, my head already hurts. It's like they secretly plan this, that when you least expect it and make plans they hit you with a load of books and assignments" I say and the girls giggle.

"Hey, is it true Paul sent Mathew into the hospital, we wanted to ask Alumina, but she's kind of intimidating" the shorter one says and I nod.

Alumina radiates power, with the fact that she knows she's smart, hot and worthy of lots, but if you ever got into her head like I have you'll find that she's afraid of something's like most people are and it can easily break her down. I had always seen her strong side, because she has loads of faith in herself and others. Along with the fact that she's one to think with her heart more then her head, another thing that fuels her courage, but one thing that makes her crawl into a hole is failure. She can't stand the thought that she might not be good enough. I've seen how she gets when she loses and constantly there is a battle fought to keep her in the, A line, as she says it and by that I mean at the top.

"Yeah, Alumina was there to witness the beat down happen, but Mathew had it coming" I say surging it off. My interest change constantly, so I lose focused on things easier then I like and the fight has defiantly no more interest to me.

"Too bad, he was really cute and such a badass, like Jacob. Speaking of him, did you see his new muscles? I was having a heart attack when I saw him in Computer class and so were most of the girls" the taller girls answers and I can't help but feel my ears twitch at hearing this new.

"I know right, talk abut hot, with a capital H" the shorter girl drags out the word hot and Britney has a smug smile on.

"He sat next to me in Computer class" she chimes then and both girls squall like some weird chipmunk in a blender. Trying not to laugh at that thought and also not let the bad feeling inside my chest show on my face I say.

"I heard that there hosting a beach party during spring break" is all I can think of and the two girls squeal with this new information. I just hope it stirs away from talking about Jacob.

I'd rather have talked about Jared and Kim or Paul's temper, anything even fashion and shopping, but just not Jacob.

"What on earth am I going to wear Jade" the taller one said freaking out and I sighed with the relief of having change the subject.

"Your Olivia, Queen of fashion, you'll have something, and it'll be cute" Jade comments and go one talking about what shoes will be grate while Britney chips in here and there. _Oh look I've made new friends. Do I sound like a bitch now?_

The bell rings and I take a seat next to Jade with Britney on my other side as Olivia sits on the other side of Jade. I'm actually feeling a little guilty then as my three friends walk in looking around. There eyes spot me and I give them a little wave then turn to Jade and end up asking about clothes advice. She gladly tells me what I need to know and the does and don'ts of clothes for a beach and how I'd go about walking, sitting, just moving.

Megan sits in the row in front of us with Rachel on her left and Alumina on her right. I'm sure their a little hurt by my choice of company, but I guess I couldn't stand the fact that they might apologize, with the added 'Jacob just really has my world upside down' thing.

Once the teacher walks in and takes out the English text book I grown in ward and try to hide as I sink low. I'm not a teachers pet, but I am very fond of English and enjoy the teacher's lessons so I ended up being her favorite and now she'll pick me to read what ever page we're doing today.

"Good day class" she leans against the desk and holds the book up "turn you textbooks to page 42 and let us begin poetry" she said and scanned over the heads of all the students, as if she were to pick someone else, but then her dark gray eyes land on me and I sigh sitting strait.

"Ah, miss Henderson"

Bitch

"Would you be so kind as to read us the poem"

I'd be kind to burn your book.

"Sure ma'am" I say in a sweet voice and stand as I held open my book.

_Heart over flowing_

_Dreaming of happy endings_

_Sneak a look_

_Steal a kiss_

_Holding hands_

_Just being in love_

_Is it not grand?_

_Oh kill me now!_ I looked up at her, face wrinkled and making me think of a pit-bull as her brown hair curls and stands a little, so she's mixed with a poodle. Now I almost laughed the first time Alumina had mentioned it. Sure I've never thought of her as pretty, but I'd never had seen her as some pit-bull until Alumina said it. Now every time I see her I can only see the mixed breed. Actually I was the one having called her a mixed breed because of her hair after Alumina's comment and as always Megan scowled at us and told us not to be mean as Rachel came up with all kinds of names for her.

Actually a really mean kid in my class came up with a doggy nick name for all the teachers, like for Mrs. Tulson who is Fluffy. Mrs. Apollo is Fido, Mr. Michelson is Rex, my music teacher Mrs. Burgan is Gran, because really she's just old and this teachers name is Old Yeller. My Quileute teacher Mr. Khmer is Spot and there coach is Buddy, since guys are normally separated from us girls, but he has all his classes with me.

Except he wasn't in class for a few days now because of an operation he had, meaning the other class clown was Carl, a short Quileute boy who I find cute - as in puppy cute and I want to pet him – yet he's not in most of my classes, this one was sadly including him.

"How boring" he snickers then and the class turns to him.

Some kids are already expecting a fight, as it always happens, she's not called Old Yeller for nothing, him, France, Jonny and Henry just can't stay the hell out of damn trouble, all except France are Quileute and very annoying. France is German and Italian, Spaish, Makah and a few others he's mentioned, but I've never really cared to remember.

France is the clown that is also missing from class.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Fuller?" (_**He's Brady's cousin) **_She asks him and he leaned back in his chair, a large smirk on his very childish face.

"Yeah, what's the point of learning this when we're never going to need it?"

"And what makes you so sure" I chip in and regret it.

"Have something to say Silla? Why not face me while you talk" he says and I can already hear the smirk in his voice.

Again I'm regretting not having lost my voice at some point today, or have a gremlin steal it; maybe Maduca from the little mermaid could take it away for me to get human legs. No wait, I'm already fully human? Right?

"I thought so" He said and I can feel my face flush.

Sure I'm not the fighting type, but spend a day with these idiots and you'll become a killer at the end of the damn ding dong day.

"Alright, you want me to say it to your face" I suddenly stand and turn around to the shrimp.

'You're short, have the appearance of a puppy and I really can't take you seriously when I'm wondering if I've ever gotten into a fight with shrimp, but I realize I eat you not talk to you. Do I look crazy to you? No I'm defiantly not, so your really just a waist of breath" I turn back around and sit as the class burst into fits of laughter and oh's.

I'm sure glad I didn't start giggling like an idiot.

"Well you…" he starts but is cut off

"Carl, detention and that goes for your friends" Mrs. Celeron says

"What did we do?!" The twins, Jonny and Henry ask at the same time as always and she gives them a glare.

"You are always a part of his little skims, there for you three are spending your Fridays cleaning the school parking lot" she turns and walks to her desk rustling papers "and thanks to you Carl, I shall be taking a little break while you all write me a little test about poetry, since I was interrupted I'm sure you know everything already" that has the class groaning.

"Thanks a lot Carl"

"Yeah thanks moron"

"Sometime…"

People mutter as the papers are handed out and I'm feeling a little glad to have said something to him, but also upset that she had to be such a…teacher and go and make us write a test. Rachel seems to want to pull out her hair and Alumina bits her pencil and Megan turns around to wink at me before turning back to her test. I smile then; glad to know she's not mad at me and also hoping to talk to them later.

The test has my mind spinning, but I can answer some as I read on and then lean on my arms the whole lesson as others wait as well. When the class is over everyone seems drained and slouches as they walk out of class.

Britney doesn't even notice I'm not with her as the other two girls talk to her about something. I wait with the other girls then walk out with them and we fall into and awkward silence, well until Rachel burps and we end up giggling. **She's just odd like that.**

"So what was that all about, you talking with the Dumness crew and then snapping at the four mines one morons, even if they deserved it" Alumina asks and I surge.

"I lost my temper, today's just…odd" I say and Rachel touches my arm.

"Looks like Jacob had his heart ripped out" she comments and points to the newly clothed Jacob. Why does he have new or just different clothes on? I can't call an ond faded red shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pare of gray faded cut offs new.

Rachel was right thou, he did look hurt and when his eyes landed on mine I could see them apologize, as I kept staring. Paul and Embry where at his side, where Rachel quickly dashed into the room so her crush wouldn't see her and Alumina followed, Megan loyal at my side.

"You should talk to him, see what's wrong" she said and gave me her large innocent smile.

"I'm what's wrong sis, we kinda fought, and I'm not really wanting to talk" I say as Paul keeps talking, seeming to try and convince him of something as Jacob just shakes his head.

Embry touches Jacob's arm and says something and he just shrugs his one shoulder, says something and walks off. Paul rolls his eyes and walks down the other hall as Embry looks at the both boys. He then walks to me and gives me a shy smile.

'Hey, Drusilla right?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm sure you're really mad at Jake-" I want to say something, but he stops me "Me first"

"Listen, Jake's and Idiot, really mindless when it comes to girls, but he's only really had one girl crush and she flat out rejected him, so if he blunders up things I'd say be patient with the moron because he's really just trying. Us guys make mistakes, especially when we like a girl, a lot, but we mean well. So please give him a chance, he'd have said it himself if he wasn't afraid of losing you even more then he already has. Please, he's really sorry about messing up and I'd have messed up too, just, try to understand that this kind of new to the guy. Just talk, that's all I want" He says and hands me his number.

"This belongs to Jacob, who will kill me if he finds out I've given it to anyone, but just call him or text him and meet up, to just talk. Please think about it" and he walks off waving bye before I can say more.

"He's so sweet" I hear Rachel comment as she peeks out from the class and Alumina nods as she fans herself "and hot" which gets Lumy a hit at the back of her head.

"What I do?" she complains and Rachel rolls her eyes.

'You're thinking it, and I'm not having it. The Sam Gang is bad news" she sits down with a big puff and plops her book bag on the desk.

"Says the girl with a crush on one of them" I comment and seat myself next to her.

"Burn" she mutters as she lowers in her chair with a deeper shade of russet on her cheeks. **(Burn really just mean burn in hell, but we find it too long and if a teacher hears us we'll end up in huge shiz)**

We all shut it when Mr. Khemer walks in, long dark brown hair, slit light brown eyes and a little fat to his short stumpy body. This lesson is quiet, or at lest no big out burst like in English and I can actually pay attention, by forcing myself. I suck at this, like really bad, people will have to write math symbols to get a lower mark then me. What ever, I listen closely and write down notes and more notes. He mostly talks to us in Quileute, but other times, when he actually speaks English, I writing franticly.

At the end my hand is killing me as he hands out papers for us to learn on next weeks test before spring brake and I'm sighing in relief. Spring brake is two good week long and I'm so spending my time at the beach, or with my mom. I hardly ever get to just chill with her because of homework, friends and school activities.

Yes I hang with my mom, she's really funny, cool and trust me on this, supper at being my best friend. I've never kept anything from her, how else would she have known about the parties and me almost getting into large doodoo.

My father on the other hand didn't think he could handle a family so he ditched us. So I'm guessing he should be the blame for most of my problems right, nope, I don't really care. The fact that he no longer lives with us means he isn't part of anything, my good things and bad things, so I guess I'm just a screwed child for no reason then.

The bell rings a while later and I'm actually sprinting to the gym hall. Yeah I love this class, it gives me something to do to not get fat and our teacher is really nice, most of the time. The girls are all talking behind me as I walk ahead and I'm feeling a little antsy.

"Guys pick up the pace" I whine as I walk back to drag Alumina faster and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'd rather skip, she won't even notice" she comments and gives me her puppy eyes.

"No" both Megan and I say which has her pouting.

"You're all no fun" she mumbles, but I'm already dragging Alumina ahead and don't listen to Rachel.

In the changing rooms girls are all in there bra's and knickers, but I've got what they have and so I really don't look. What am I supposed to do really people? Either way, I'm standing at my locker and stuff my clothes in it, but a tinny paper falls out. Bending to pick it up I remember what Embry said and stair at the number. I might lose this paper, but then I'd have upset Embry, so I take out my slid phone and quickly write in the digits. Put in his last name and change into my short red school pants and then into my gray top with the anichials LPHS on it standing for (La-Push High School) obviously.

We head out to the stands then and a tall blond stands there with a net full of basket balls and another under her arm. She glares at us and shows us the orange ball,

"This is a ball and today we will be playing doge Ball, meaning when someone throws it at you, you try not to get hit, now all of you on the court and get yourselves a ball.

She sorts us into two groups of six and waits for us to get in line. Alumina, Rachel, Megan and I are on the same team leaving us with Jade, who I've never really noticed till now and another really short girl that looks twelve. The other team is not any better, but I can tell you that even if my group seems not active, we play pit, which is a game where you take little clumps of wet sand glay and throw it at your opponent, leaving them with blue sports. So we play very ruff, and this game is easy, for us.

"Start!" Mrs. Hellmann shouts, out coach and balls fly.

I'm very aware of the guys at the other end of the large gym room and see that Jacob and his posy are playing off by themselves as the rest of the guys are playing basket ball. I really wonder why, but watching them, I can see that those four guys want to kill each other. I can imagine it would hurt normal guys, but with them it's a game, a really hard game.

Alumina gets hit, and I glare at her, because I know she made herself get out.

'What, it's sweaty work, and I don't sweat" she says as she takes her seat on the bench.

'_You such a girl'_ I mouth to her and she smiles sweetly at me. Megan trips and ends up being hit too, then slips to the stands and starts cheering really loudly, which has Alumina joining in. I swear there not from this planet sometimes. Rachel is actually trying and doges by just an inch. I also side step most of the balls, but I'm actually cheating, because I'm using my ability.

It's not seeing in the future really, but more of sensing. Either way it's still a cheat and very tiring so I can't last long. But that's not a problem because nether can the other girls and soon it's just me and a really tall, really skinny girl left, glaring at each other.

"Don't let her get you Silla!" Megan shouts and Rachel is doing a cart wheel then a split before shouting "kick it girl" and Alumina waves her arms around like some flag.

The girls name is Tania Govense, with dark skin and long curly, bushy black hair. She's also active around school and known to be the second best running in Washington, as a girl under the age of 18. She smiles then and I give her one back, she finds this all funny and really it is.

"Just hit her Tania" a friend of hers shouts and she surges her should, rises her ball and throws. It misses and I throw mine too, it misses.

Yet there's a mischievous smile on her face and her dark eyes dark to the ball close to her and we both dart for it. I'm on my knees as I stair up at her with the ball raised high and a sly smile on her face.

"It's over" she says and the ball lightly taps my head.

"Ouch…I think?" I say and stand up.

Okay so yeah I thought she might hit me harder, but I guess not everyone is out to get me. No wait, no one is out to get me because I've never done anything to anyone, beside Carl, but that was earlier today.

"What, you were this close, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have a real reason too" she says and walks of to her group of friends.

"Well that was one of the most exciting thing of the day" Rachel said sarcastically and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, there was Mathew getting his face punched" Megan interjected and Alumina giggle as she walked off to the changing rooms.

Inside we got changed and headed out, then stopped at out lockers and took out books for the week end homework and talked about weekend plans.

"My mother decided to plan a day out without asking me, so we're getting out nails done and then heading to the movies t watching something Daniel wants to watch" Alumina said and seemed too pout. Yeah sucks having a baby brother.

"My father wants me to be there for when the Blacks come over, so I'm also stuck at home" Rachel pouts and Megan sighs.

"I'm going to be studying" Megan whines as she clung on me, half having me drag her.

"Well I'll be going to the beach, if you want we can meat at First Beach" I ask them and they surge.

"Okay bye, moms here" Rachel says and I can see her little brother along with a friend of his getting in the back of the car and her father waving to us girls.

We wave back then head left down the hall to the large parking lot. Megan's father is also there and she runs over to him. Then it's Alumina and I as we sit on the stairs. Something has my eyes darting to the other end of the parking lot and I'm met with large brown eyes.

Jacob's leaning against a very awesome black motorbike and my interest is spiked as I stair at the machine. Embry is with him and laughs as my eyes wonder of the thing and Jacob actually smiles a little. Then I'm blushing and looking to the forest at the other end of the school.

"Seems Jacob has perked up, but why are you blushing?" Alumina notes and I surge my shoulders.

"Listen, do what Embry told you, okay, good luck baby" she stands and walks to her car as her little brother hops to her.

Then it's just me and I again look over to Jacob. His still there, but Embry isn't. What am I to do when he's watching me like that, wave? I actually do and he smiles a little more, nods his head and gets on the bike. Jump starting it and drives off, of course he makes a weird U turn and ends up driving close by me then he's off. That actually has me laughing and when my mother gets here, Britney's the first there, talking about family troubles and I'm thinking that Jacob Black is going to be an interesting guy to figure out since my ability isn't working on him.

Have I mentioned I'm very confused?

**Author note:**

_Okay so this is very, very long. I really read too much, but I can't help it. I've found this book Series called 'House of Night' and it's so cool. Personally I think so, if you like Vampires, or just some load of teen problems, I suggest reading it. _

_Not the point. I've been reading this chapter over and over again, but there was always something missing and so I wrote more, added more and then it turned into this long Chapter. I hope it makes up for not writing for a while and the next one will be out sooner, as a Jacob's POV. _

_Except I'll like to have a few more followers then last time, and maybe threw to five comments that don't include my own. To let me know you're actually enjoying this. I hope I've given you the best and soon you'll all find out Drusilla's big power secret, there's loads to it, and her mother shares the same, along with a little flash back on her friendship with Britney and about her Father. _

_Now Read and review, plz. Bye, bye!_

**A picture of Megan is here **


End file.
